<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plans, Songs and Butterflies (not in that order) by Immortal_Dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462484">Plans, Songs and Butterflies (not in that order)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams'>Immortal_Dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for the love of April [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(How is that not a tag yet?), 2009 instead of 1995, Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex centric, Alex writes a song, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby is a good friend, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, different timeline, these tags are a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't tell the boys, but he does write a song.</p><p>Part 2 of the series. You need to read the first one to understand what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for the love of April [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plans, Songs and Butterflies (not in that order)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I am already back with part two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AUGUST 15, 2009. 12 WEEKS.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex is alone in the studio for once. This means he’s not wearing his hoodie or an incredibly over-sized shirt, but one of his old t-shirts. It’s a little tight by now, but Alex likes to see the tiny bump whenever he looks down. It’s barely noticeable, if he’s honest. Still, Alex doesn’t want to risk one of the boys seeing it, so he wears his hoodie most of the time. The problem with that is that it’s summer and Luke keeps looking at him like he’s gone crazy. Okay, he has a point. It is way too hot to wear a hoodie. </p><p>Right now, Bobby’s at home with his parents, seeing as it’s late. Reggie and Luke decided to watch some new movie that came out recently. They asked him to join, but Alex saw the opportunity for some time alone and declined. Knowing those two, they probably won’t be back tonight. They might think they’re being subtle, but at this point Alex and Bobby have a bet going on to see when they’re finally going to tell them they’re dating. And Alex is pretty sure they’ll go to Reggie’s after that movie and not leave the bedroom for at least a few hours.</p><p>He’s already spent about half an hour staring at his most recent ultrasound picture and rubbing his bump. But he’s also had a beat stuck in his head for almost as long, so he reluctantly puts the picture back into his fanny pack and takes out his notebook. Contrary to popular belief, Luke isn’t the only one of them who can write music. Reggie’s constantly working on his beloved country songs he likes to slip into Luke’s songbook. (The guitarist does read every single one of them, even if he tells Reggie to stop giving them to him) They’ve even used one or two of Bobby’s songs, although they tend to be the less popular ones. And Alex, well, he writes when he’s alone and never shows the songs to anyone. Not for a lack of asking on behalf of the boys, though. Luke found one of his songs ages ago and tried to get Alex to show him more. Alex snatched the song back, told Luke it was too private to put out into the world, and shot him a death glare whenever he dared to mention it again. Eventually, his friends gave up and accepted the fact that Alex’s songs would remain private.</p><p>Writing down the beat doesn’t take long and when he’s done, he starts thinking about a melody. That proves to be a bit harder, but not completely impossible. It does take him about an hour, though. The lyrics, on the other hand, flow out of his mind in a stream. In fact, his brain works so fast his hand can’t keep up. Within ten minutes, he’s finished. Alex looks at the notebook, heart beating fast. A smile spreads on his face.</p><p>They’ve got a keyboard in here. No one’s really using it, but Alex taught himself to play a while ago. Now he’s really happy about that, because it means he can try out if this new song is as good as his mind tells him it is. Alex carefully positions the notebook so he can read it while sitting in front of the keyboard. When that’s done, he starts playing, quietly at first, then louder. It’s not like anyone’s around to hear.</p><p>It does sound good. It’s slower than most of the stuff he writes, but Alex thinks it might be his favourite song yet. That might have something to do with the fact that it’s about his baby, if he’s completely honest. But, nevertheless, it’s a good song. </p><p>
  <i>And one day<br/>
You’ll be all grown up, and I’ll look back<br/>
At all the time we had<br/>
Oh, I can’t wait<br/>
To spend that time with you<br/>
To see you smile and talk<br/>
And dance around the room<br/>
You’ll make my life complete<br/>
Like nothing else could do<br/>
And I just can’t wait<br/>
I’ll be so proud of you<br/>
And everything you’ll do</i>
</p><p>By the time he’s done, Alex has tears in his eyes. He’s thinking about his beautiful little angel. They’ll grow up to be just perfect, he knows it.</p><p>A few hours later, Luke and Reggie—after kind of fleeing Reggie’s house because of his parents screaming at each other—find Alex sleeping on the couch. He’s wearing his favourite pink hoodie again and there’s a content smile on his face. His arm is hanging over the edge and his notebook is on the floor where it must have fallen upon Alex loosing his grasp on it after falling asleep. Reggie gets one of the blankets and throws it over Alex while Luke picks up the notebook and slides it into Alex’s backpack without opening it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SEPTEMBER 5, 2009. 15 WEEKS.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>By some miracle, the boys still haven’t found out about the baby. Every single time they are together, Alex thinks <i>this is the day they find out</i>, but they never do. His bump is getting steadily bigger, but no one’s commented on his weight gain yet. For now, the secret is safe. That doesn’t stop Alex from over-thinking everything. He’s terrified of the day his parents find out. Yes, they have never actually hurt him because of his sexuality, but he doesn’t know if that will stay the same when they find out he got pregnant from some random guy he never even knew the name of.</p><p>All that worrying is why he’s actually made a plan now. About what he’ll do to keep himself and his baby safe. The first point is to absolutely tell no one until there’s no other option. And when he reaches that point, probably when he’s too big to hide the bump, he’ll tell the boys. He’ll make them swear to keep the secret. Alex knows he can trust them.</p><p>He’ll also have to run away at some point, before his parents have the chance to notice his bump. Right now, Alex thinks hiding out in the studio might be a good idea. The boys can bring him food and they could still make music together, even if it would only be in private.</p><p>His due date will bring Alex to two weeks before his eighteenth birthday. He really hopes he’ll be overdue. If not, he’ll have to stall at the hospital. Once he’s eighteen, no one can take his baby away from him. And anyone who dares to try will face hell. </p><p>Lately, Alex has been thinking about the future a lot. For the longest time, he thought he knew what it would look like. The band would become more popular, maybe even get a record deal. They’d become legends. But now? He’ll be a single father, without family to support him other than three boys no older than him. Okay, he doesn’t actually know if none of his family will support him. But the only person who might is his older sister. And he hasn’t talked to Stephanie since she ran away two years ago, only a few days after turning eighteen.</p><p>Alex groans and falls back onto his bed. His life has turned into something completely crazy. Somehow, he still can’t decide if it’s a good or bad crazy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SEPTEMBER 18, 2009. 17 WEEKS.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex feels a little pathetic. He should be with the other guys, sitting in one of the many booths of the bar and being excited about their gig tonight. They’re supposed to be on the stage in an hour, for god’s sake! Instead, he’s been crying in the bathroom for the last ten minutes. But he has a good reason for that, okay?</p><p>Today started really good. They’d all slept in the studio the previous night. And Alex didn’t even have to vomit this morning, so he was in a good mood. After a quick breakfast, they spent the morning and early afternoon practising for the gig Luke had managed to land them. Bobby’s parents had let him borrow their van, so after practise, they loaded all their instruments in there and drove to the bar. Once there, they set up on the small stage. They weren’t really getting paid for the gig, but the waitress gave them free food and drinks. They’d been eating and joking around when it happened.</p><p>“For the last time, we’re not playing country!” Luke said, rolling his eyes and shoving Reggie’s lyric sheet back at the bass player.</p><p>Reggie, in turn, pouted. “Aw, come on! We’re always playing your stuff too!”</p><p>“That’s because his stuff is actually good,” Bobby said, taking another bite of his burger.</p><p>Reggie gasped dramatically, holding his hands over his heart. “You would betray me like this? I thought we were friends!”</p><p>Alex snorted, taking a sip from his milkshake. That, however, made Reggie turn to him.</p><p>“Come on, Alex. Back me up here,” he said. “My country songs are amazing!”</p><p>But Alex had frozen. His eyes were wide and he was clutching his stomach. A million emotions ran through his mind.</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>Bobby’s worried voice snapped him out of his trance. Alex looked up at his friends.</p><p>“I—” He hesitated. “I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Before they could say anything, Alex slipped out of the booth and ran to the men’s room.</p><p>And that’s were he is now. Sitting on a toilet and crying because he felt his baby move for the first time. He almost didn’t realise that this is what it was, but then it happened again. It’s still happening now. Alex runs his hands over his bump, smiling through the tears. It feels like dozens of butterflies are fluttering around in his stomach. It’s the best feeling in the whole world.</p><p>He can’t feel anything from the outside, not even when he lifts his hoodie and t-shirt up to place his hand directly on the bump. Dr. Frey told him that wouldn’t change for at least another few weeks. Alex still leaves his hands there and leans back, closing his eyes. He imagines the baby rolling around in his womb and the mental image makes his smile even brighter. He’s stopped crying, now that the emotions aren’t completely overwhelming anymore.</p><p>Alex knows he’ll have to go back soon, before his friends start worrying about him. He frowns a little at the thought. There’s nothing he can do about it, though, so he pulls his shirt and hoodie over his stomach once more and wipes the tears away. Before leaving the bathroom, he splashes a bit of water on his face.</p><p>When he slides back into the booth, he shoots his friends an apologetic look.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says. “I got a little anxious there.”</p><p>Almost immediately, the worry on his friends’ faces washes away. They nod and don’t ask him to elaborate. They’re aware of his anxiety and they also know that he can usually handle it on his own, and that asking questions will not make it better.</p><p>Alex picks up one of his fries and dips it in mayo. “So,” he says, “what song did you want me to look at, Reggie?”</p><p>The way Reggie’s face lights up makes him feel a little less bad about lying to them. He hands him the slightly crumpled sheet. Bobby smiles too, and Luke does a bad job at pretending to be annoyed. Yeah, Alex loves those boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? Is Alex an idiot for keeping the secret or not? What do you think happens next?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>